Seraph
"I abandoned everything that I knew to clear my name." ''- Seraph '''Vitalis Lazuris'(Known as Seraph) is an ex-gang member, originating from The Winterlands. Sneaking onto a ship in attempt to avoid authorities led him to The Hales, leaving his comrades behind. Biography Early Life Vitalis was born of only Winterlander blood, being raised in a simple and normal household by hardworking parents. He wasn't given much attention as a toddler due to his parents trying to manage not going into poverty. The family was struggling financially because of a tax that was put on them monthly by a hostile gang of criminals, The Ravagers. Being unable to meet the certain amount of currency required caused Vitalis' parents to be murdered, leaving him as an orphan. He was instead taken in as a recruit, and was granted the gang name Seraph. Having no memory of his parents' deaths, he viewed his fellow gang members as his family. Seraph was raised being told that this was a world where the "kill or be killed" concept existed. Seraph and the rest of his gang participated in mugging, robbing, and murder. This was done to show the gang's power, and to increase their wealth. Reports were getting more common to the authorities, causing them to finally take notice of The Ravagers. Seraph panicked, and ran away before the gang would become extinct. He hid on a merchant's boat that was set on sailing to The Hales. The Ravagers were slaughtered soon after his departure, and supposedly ''the gang went extinct ever since. Arrival to The Hales Shortly after arriving to the docks of Aedwin, Seraph fled away from the kingdom, finding himself to be in a forest. Following a pathway led him to Mt. Hallengard , a place with a similar climate to his home. He wore a false mask in attempt to earn the people's trust of Hallengard, so it'd be easier for him to blend into their society. He found himself quite lonely, and made an attempt to meet some friends he could trust. A notable friend, Joseph Argon, was someone he revealed his past to. Seraph eventually began to blend in; however he'd be viewed as a shady figure. He wasn't discouraged by this, and instead began to grow recognition for his talent with a sword. Seraph participated in a fighting tournament hosted by the Queen, and earned himself a handful of gold. He came to realize that using this talent could grant him good wealth, so he was determined to find a job that involved any sort of combat. Hunting Bounty While procrastinating time instead of finding a job, he took a glimpse at the public bounty board in Hallengard. Seraph came to notice that a criminal, Black Bear, was wanted for a substantial amount of gold. He took this as an opportunity to fill his pockets with even more coin, and the hunt began. He didn't need to search much, instead the criminal came to Hallengard with her ''"friends." ''Being outnumbered didn't stop Seraph, but he was still going to be strategic. He climbed higher up the mountain to take a clean shot on Black Bear with a bow. He barraged arrows down on Bear and her ''"friends". She was downed on the urge of dying, but Bear was quickly escorted into an inn. Seraph's opportunity to claim her bounty came to a close, and he glanced down to see that she was making her way up the mountain with weapons drawn. He felt as if her bounty was on the tips of fingers, but he wasn't going to risk his life further. Seraph made his way down the mountain swiftly, and made his escape successfully. He found himself to be in a place of many waterfalls, and that was where he resided until things calmed down. He took a note of her friend's appearances, so he could report them to the Queen upon his return; one of them being Carissa Lithvir, a person that was shot by many of his arrows. Still being a bit disappointed of his lost opportunity, he finally made his way back to Hallengard. He let the Queen know of who was involved, and who didn't help fight the criminal alongside him. Employment After his lost opportunity on earning a substantial reward, he was still going to look for a way to earn money for himself. He found himself to grow a 'friendship' with a knight of the Steelguard, Alexander. Seraph requested of his "friend" to give him a good name to their warden, Siegnoir. He was then employed as a combat instructor to the lower troops of the Steelguard. While absolutely hating his job, he still found it as an easy way to earn a lot of gold. Seraph grew to despise his fellow "companions" working alongside him, he viewed them as dull minded weaklings. He had plans to quit his job when he finally made enough gold that would last him awhile. Seraph was living without any happiness, but was making a good living. He didn't have any real friends after Joseph's departure, so he was quite lonely. Eventually, he came across two kids around his age that he'd get along with quite well, Gorbit and Reine. They both had similar ambitions to his own, so he considered them both to be "real friends" ''of his. Departure from the Steelguard When the former ruler, Siegnoir, had abandoned his throne, Seraph was left jobless once more. Although, he made more than enough to live for a good while, so it wasn't necessarily a defeat for him. He found himself wandering around alone after some of his close friends ended up ditching him, travelling to both kingdoms of The Hales quite often. He spent a good while alone, not having many companions due to his short fuse. Personality During his early child hood, he was influenced by his fellow gang members to be quite a prick. Although he is not living that same bandit life, he still finds himself carrying some of the traits he had back home. He is hotheaded, short tempered, and very cocky about his capabilities. Vitalis can also be very violent, starting fights with people under unnecessary circumstances. * '''Villainous: '''Vitalis still remains as an immoral figure, continuing to carry on his wicked acts. * '''Independence: '''Having a lack of loyalty, Vitalis doesn't want to be no one's ''"puppet-guard." * '''Regretful: '''Carrying on a malicious act can cause Vitalis to regret it later on, still having a little morality. * '''Rapacious: '''Vitalis can easily be persuaded for any sort of payment, as he likes to reflect on his hard work. * '''Protective: '''Anyone whom Vitalis cares deeply for, he will not hesitate to be their guardian. * '''Secretive: '''Vitalis has a fear of people knowing his past, as he doesn't want people to view him as a criminal more than they already do. Trivia * Seraph is shorter than average for his age, standing at a .95 scale; this causes him to be very insecure, often starting fights with those who are shorter than himself. * Seraph prefers to use lighter armor than heavy, since he is able to move around more freely. Category:Characters Category:Winterlanders